henson_alternativefandomcom-20200215-history
The Henson.com Podcast
In August 2006, The Jim Henson Company launched the Henson.com Podcast, an audio (and occasionally video) podcast with news, interviews and other insider information from the company. The podcast was hosted by Grant Baciocco and formerly available via Henson.com and iTunes. The final episode of the podcast was released on December 12, 2011. Several episodes focused exclusivity on Henson Alternative projects - featuring interviews with cast and crew members, as well as behind the scenes information and updates. Video podcast appearances Steve a "facilities engineer" for the Jim Henson Company (a puppet from the cast of Puppet Up! - Uncensored performed by Michael Oosterom) has appeared in several special video podcasts. He first appeared in a Halloween episode of the Henson.com Podcast released in October 2008. Host Grant Baciocco is given a Halloween tour of the Jim Henson Company lot by Steve who gives a detailed account of the property's spooky history. Steve appeared again in 2010 as host of "The Jim Henson Company Intern Challenge," a 3-part video podcast series. In 2011, Steve went on to star in "Letter To Steve" a potential series of question-and-answer video podcasts. The first installment - a Valentine's Day episode where Steve answered questions sent in from fans about love and relationships - was released in February 2011. Videos: *Haunted Stories from the JHC Lot - October 29, 2008 *Copy Security - March 24, 2010 *JHC Intern Challenge: Part 1 - November 22, 2010 *JHC Intern Challenge: Part 2 - December 20, 2011 *JHC Intern Challenge: Part 3 - January 10, 2011 *Letter To Steve Episode #001 Questions About Love! - February 14, 2011 Audio podcast appearances Bobby-vegan.jpg| October 28, 2007 Listen Shelley Oceans.jpg| June 4, 2010 Listen Behind the Scenes audio podcasts *'Puppet Up - Uncensored! - 01-29-2007' Interviews with Puppet Up! director Patrick Bristow as well as several of the Puppet Up! performers. *'Puppet Up At Comic Con 2007! - 07-30-2007' Live audio from the Jim Henson Company's Panel at Comic Con International. Featuring Brian Henson, Julianne Buescher, Patrick Bristow and special guest, Ben Browder from Farscape. *'S.U.D.S. - 12-19-2007' Interviews with producers-directors Perry Sachs and Deb Loftis as well as stars Paul Rugg and Zand Broumand. *'Puppet Up! - Uncensored Live - 06-16-2008' Interviews with Puppet Up!''director Patrick Bristow as well as Puppet Up troupe members and puppet builders Sean Johnson and Patrick Johnson. *'Puppet Up - Uncensored! Backstage - 06-15-2009''' Interviews with Puppet Up! performers Allan Trautman, Julianne Buescher, Drew Massey, Colleen Smith, Brian Clark and Victor Yerrid along with the show's director Patrick Bristow and music director Willie Etra. *'Stuffed and Unstrung - 02-09-2010' Interview with Brian Henson. *'Late Night Liars - 06-04-2010' Interviews with supervising producer Allyson Smith and puppeteer Donna Kimball. *'Hot Dog TV! - 10-12-2010' Interview with Patrick Bristow. *'Interview with Victor Yerrid - 01-31-2011' Interview with Victor Yerrid *'Interview with Colleen Smith - 06-01-2011' Interview with Colleen Smith *'Stuffed & Unstrung Fall Tour Interview - 08-15-2011' Interview with Patrick Bristow Behind the Scenes video podcasts The Henson.com podcast has also featured several behind the scenes video podcasts showing how Jim Henson Company puppeteers use monitors, maintain eye focus, and perform lip sync. Videos: *Basic Puppeteering - Using a Monitor - January 25, 2010 *Basic Puppeteering - Eye Focus - June 21, 2010 *Basic Puppeteering - Lip Sync - August 17, 2010 Henson.com Podcast Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Halloween Episodes